


Бессонница

by jetta_e_rus, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод jetta-e_rus фика Losing Sleep by Mer.<br/>Грегор втайне считает себя чудовищем; Марк в застенках Риоваля сделался экспертом по чудовищам. Чем они способны друг другу помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187912) by Mer. 



"Странные мы помним вещи", думал лорд Марк Пьер Форкосиган, второй коротышка-отпрыск этой фамилии (хоть он изо всех сил и старался компенсировать недостаток размеров в единственном направлении, которое ему оставалось). Гален, его создатель и мучитель, умирающий у его ног. Мать, невозмутимо рассказывающая это самому Саймону Иллиану, словно это было чертовски удачно проделано. Сухое, крепкое рукопожатие отца, когда тот назвал его "мальчик". Хруст костей барона Риоваля у него под пятками. Майлз, идиотский упрямец, которого уволакивают по коридору, а он выкрикивает имя Марка. Понятно, что эти воспоминания оказались выжжены у него в мозгу, точно ужасающие огненные отпечатки на сетчатке глаза, - столь ужасающие, что даже не вызывали эмоций. 

Но почему, во имя всей бетанской терапии, среди них затесалось это? Картинка, на которую он едва обратил внимания, одержимый в ту секунду слепой решимостью вернуть Майлза и самому избегнуть нежеланной, позаимствованной участи. У Марка было такое ощущение, что после недавнего тура на Архипелаг Джексона все его воспоминания перевернулись вверх дном, перепутались, разложились по не тем каталожным ящичкам. Вот оно: взъерошенные волосы, пижамные штаны из тонкого черного шелка, помятые и выбившиеся из-под стягивающего пояс шнурка, сползшие на одном бедре настолько, что обнажали самое начало сбегающей вниз по животу дорожки темно-русых волос. 

Слово "обнажать" всплыло определенно неудачно. Оно напомнило о совершенно непокрытой коже. Без мундира или даже гражданского кителя эти плечи странно казались шире. Тело, представлявшееся тощим и хрупким, обернулось гибкими мышцами, обвивающими плечи и руки, точно веревки. Странно, что император в столь хорошей форме. У него самая что ни есть кабинетная работа. Хотя, на самом деле, не так уж и странно. Не здесь, где император должен держать себя в форме, чтобы суметь увернуться от удара убийцы. Такого как Марк. 

А он не уворачивался. Ни на той встрече наедине, ни во время разговора по комму посреди ночи. Грегор глядел на Марка и видел его таким, как он есть. Так не делала даже графиня, видевшая его таким, каким он может стать. Это ужасало Марка, и еще... если кому-нибудь можно было бы показать пленки, которые он приказал Элен уничтожить, так это Грегору. Марк откуда-то знал, что даже после этого выражение холодных серых глаз не изменится ни на йоту. Грегор подождал бы - он из тех людей, что умеют ставить паузы себе на службу, - а потом задал бы один из своих мягких, любопытных вопросов. Возможно: "Ну, и что теперь?" 

И ответ, возможно, означал бы обращение к тому кредиту доверия, который император был должен Форкосиганам в том или ином смысле. Марк в конце концов заслужил на него право. Но ему работать еще годы, прежде чем он окажется готов снова взывать к императору. Поэтому Грегор был просто... человеком. Может, одним из считанных друзей Марка на Барраяре. Или вообще на белом свете. На этот раз он может позвонить в уместное время. И быть точно уверен, что император одет. Но Марк боялся. Что если Грегор, всевидящий Грегор, опустит взгляд и увидит Черную Команду, машущую ему из трюма: "Эй, привет!" Марк подавил испуганный смешок. 

С другой стороны, может, лучше бы Грегору не видеть эти записи. Пыхтун вытворял там такие штуки с мальчиками. С мужчинами. С животными и странными тварями - диковинными оранжерейными плодами специфической джексонианской экономики. Подобные картинки разбередили бы дремлющий в любом настоящем форе страх перед мутантами. Но не это беспокоило Марка. А то, что эта мысль каким-то образом перепуталось с воспоминаниями о Грегоре - в полутьме, в голубоватом свете коммпульта, отражающемся на смятых льняных простынях. 

Марку не нравятся тощие. И темноволосые. И мужчины, черт побери. Ему нравятся мягонькие блондинки, которые обвиваются вокруг него и дают ощущение безопасности. Грегор не внушал Марку ощущения безопасности. Он заставлял Марка чувствовать себя нагим. Может, поэтому Марк подсознательно старался отплатить услугой за услугу. Хорошая теория, но на правду не похожа. Во всяком случае, не на всю правду. Марк никогда не встречал человека, который бы умел выведать правду лучше, чем Грегор. "Колония Бета - вот решение", - подумал Марк. Лечение позволит его Черной Команде отмыться и выйти на палубу в общество. Глядеть на звезды, танцевать с хорошенькими леди. Но Грегор... он за капитанским столом. Никакой щеткой не оттереть их - Марка - настолько дочиста. 

Марк снова моргнул и решительно заменил картинку Грегора перед глазами на самый ее официальный вариант: как тот принимает из его рук позвякивающий мешочек с золотом. Марк на коленях, словно он и так недостаточно низенький. Пыхтун что-то пробормотал насчет вещей, которые он мог делать - и делал - стоя на коленях. Марк его проигнорировал, вызывая картинку перед глазами. Голоса барраярцев, жужжащие за спиной. Сложенные чашечкой ладони Марка между холодных пальцев и присяга, которую он выучил, слово в слово, еще много лет назад, но до сих пор понимал с трудом. Я ваш, сир. Грегор. Мой повелитель. 

Да, лучше Бета. Или любое другое место, только не это. Нет, решил Марк, водя пальцем по карточке, которую все еще держал в руке, он не станет звонить Грегору до отъезда. 

Естественно, Грегор позвонил ему сам. 

Марк затуманенным взором уставился на часы. Была еще чертова утренняя рань, но сигнал вызова шел из дворца. "Вызывает ваш император - будете отвечать?" Почему его вообще побеспокоились переспросить? Когда звонит император, соединение должно происходить автоматически, возможно - под раскат фанфар, обиженно подумал Марк. Все же этот формальный вопрос дал ему время... не одеться (в таком состоянии, когда он только приходил в себя, процедура вышла бы слишком долгой, чтобы заставлять императора ждать), но хотя бы в основном прикрыть тот впечатляющий слой жира, который громко провозглашал всему миру: "Я не Майлз!" 

Пока пальцы отстукивали на клавиатуре правильную последовательность цифр, чтобы соединиться в защищенном режиме, Марк абстрактно размышлял, что может случится с человеком, который в ответ на императорский звонок повесит трубку. Возможно, раз это Барраяр, его вздернут повыше и забьют до смерти пластиковыми шлангами. Возможно, раз это Барраяр, от казнимого будут требовать добровольного участия в этом процессе. И раз это Барраяр, то тот, возможно, согласится. 

Майлз бы переключился на режим внимания мгновенно. Но Марк больше не был Майлзом. А это означает, что, наверное, звонок просто пришел не по адресу. Маловероятно, что после стольких лет прекрасно обученный дворцовый персонал не сумеет за считанные секунды отыскать их отца-графа. А вот количество и местоположение младших Форкосиганов в последнее время менялось столь бурно, что Марк не стал бы винить дворцовых слуг за ошибку. 

\- Майлза здесь нету, - сообщил он экрану. Появившийся над видеопластиной Грегор - да, это был лично Грегор, а не скромный полковник, которого Марк привык видеть за этим комм-пультом, - усмехнулся. Марк с облегчением оборвал свою запоздалую попытку поклониться сидя, чему весьма мешал новообретенный живот. Это был явно неофициальный звонок. 

\- Нету. Я вижу, - заметил Грегор. - Здесь вряд ли хватило бы места для вас обоих. 

Марк спал на узкой, одиночной кровати, какую ему выделили в особняке, и не побеспокоился о том, чтобы ее поменять. Вряд ли он пригласит в нее еще кого-то, и вообще он не собирался пробыть здесь долго. Был ли это намек на его вес? Нет, решил Марк, тщательно изучив положение императорских бровей. Сухая шутка, это да. Марк был новичком в шутках, которые затрагивают тонкие материи, но не оставляют синяков. Он решил, что еще сможет к ним привыкнуть. 

\- Сверху или снизу масса места. - На это раз Марк попытался парировать. - Нам просто пришлось бы спать одному на другом. - Внезапно улыбка сбежала с губ Марка. Он припомнил достопамятные планы Риоваля насчет клон-близнецов. Пора быстро сменить тему. - И гиперактивный маленький паршивец наверняка стянул бы на себя все одеяло. 

\- О, да. - Грегор был невозмутим. Марк подавился. Что же, он... мог ли Майлз когда-нибудь.. эй, парень! На Барраяре нет способа вежливо об этом спросить. Пауза затянулась. Уголок губ императора дрогнул. Марк отчаянно искал изящный способ сменить тему беседы. "Значит, сир, вы спите с моим братом, как и все эти ужасные бабы на флоте, вы их встречали, особенно ту, с клыками, член может просто откусить, кстати, как там насчет эпидемии зергиярского червя, ха?" Нет уж. Лучше просто сдаться на милость СБ, прослушивающей коммы. 

Секунду спустя Грегор сжалился над ним. - Он жил здесь, когда был ребенком. И творил... шалости. - "Да уж, держу пари", подумал Марк. Он заметил, что Грегор сказал "был ребенком" про Майлза, а не про себя. Ну конечно, Грегор старше Майлза. Но Марк был готов поклясться, что Грегор никогда не видел в себе ребенка. Не мог себе этого позволить. 

\- Чем я могу вам помочь, сир? - "В этот час". - Что-нибудь случилось? - нерешительно уточнил Марк. На сей раз Форкосиганы были укрыты в безопасности под крышей одного здания, так что это не могла быть обычная смертельная угроза. Он бы услышал сигнал тревоги. А находись Грегор в какого-то рода персональной опасности сам, он бы не нашел время поболтать - причем с Марком. 

\- Не... совсем. - Грегор помедлил, и Марк впервые заметил в нем проблеск той застенчивости, о которой постоянно твердил Майлз. - Я подумал... не могли бы мы поговорить? 

Марк прикусил язык, чтобы машинально не ответить "а мы что делаем?". - Да. Конечно. Гм. Сейчас? 

Грегор извинился пожатием плеч. - Если ты не против. Извини, что прервал твой сон. Боюсь, мои дни несколько... расписаны заранее. 

Верно. Интересно, с каким количеством встреч смошенничал Грегор, чтобы вне очереди повидаться с ним? - Конечно, - бессмысленно повторил Марк. - Э-э... а о чем? - Мог ли Грегор уже прочитать все СБшные рапорты с Архипелага Джексона? Марк считал, что они пока пишутся. 

\- Лично, если ты не против. 

Марк кивнул, во рту у него пересохло. Если Грегор не хочет обсуждать это по защищенной комм-линии, значит, он не желает, чтобы даже СБ была в курсе их разговора. Следовательно, не рапорты. Еще какой-нибудь новый ужас? - Дайте мне только минуту, одеться. 

\- Я пришлю лимузин. - Грегор кивнул и выключил комм. 

 

\------------------------------------  
Бесстрастный лейтенант СБ довел его до незнакомого входа во Дворец, а оттуда по лабиринту туннелей в... ого! В темницу. Марк тяжело сглотнул, борясь с обычным чувством вины за то, для чего он некогда был создан, и нелогичным страхом. Если бы Грегор хотел посадить его в тюрьму, то не разбудил бы посреди ночи, чтобы это сделать. И не позвонил бы лично. Хотя Марк подозревал, что этот звонок все равно бы состоялся, только адресован был бы графу с графиней, а не ему. Большая часть того, что барраярцы называли честью, казалось Марку крайне бессмысленной и зависящей от случая, но он уже пришел к выводу, что крайне болезненное обычно является правильным. Рёва в этот мир вписывался хорошо. 

Молодой офицер довел его до совсем маленькой металлической двери глубоко в каменных недрах дворца и отошел назад, явно снимая с себя дальнейшую ответственность. Он только что руки не отряхнул. Майлз подавил искушение сказать ему "Это не заразно!". Или, наоборот, "заразно". Этого хотелось сильнее. Он отворил дверь. 

Внутри комнаты за нелепо хрупким резным деревянным столом сидел Грегор. Он поднял взгляд на вошедшего Марка. 

\- Заходи. - Он махнул рукой, приглашая Марка закрыть дверь. - Это кабинет графа Форволка, тот, о котором я тебе уже рассказывал. Я думал, тебе захочется взглянуть. 

Марк послушно огляделся. Смотрится как тюремная камера, вполне натурально. В высшей степени архаичная камера, чью обстановку дополняет привинченная к стене узкая металлическая койка и несколько гремящих цепей, для пущего эффекта. У Риоваля технология была куда более продвинутой. 

\- Смотрится... живописно, - наугад заявил он, видя, что Грегор ожидает каких-то комментариев. 

\- Варварски, - поправил тот. 

Марк пожал плечами. - Это одно и то же. 

Грегор рассмеялся, и тоненькие морщинки вокруг его глаз чуть сгладились, лицо расслабилось. 

\- Садись. Извини, что не встаю, но... - Грегор показал на потолок, и Марк запоздало сообразил, что рослый монарх вынужден пригибать голову, чтобы нормально здесь стоять. Комната столь совершенно подходила по своим пропорциям ему самому, а он этого сперва не заметил. Может, подумал Марк, именно поэтому он чувствует себя здесь столь странно по-домашнему, несмотря на явные признаки того, что во времена до суперпентотала эта комната использовалась для допросов в старом стиле. А может, тюремные камеры больше не вызывают в нем ужаса. Эта на самом деле напоминала его уютный СБшный кабинетик: столь же хорошо защищена. Тюрьма - лишь то, откуда ты пытаешься выбраться. 

Марк устроился в удобном кресле по другую сторону стола. Достаточно низкое, чтобы он не болтал в воздухе ногами, как ребенок, но не столь низкое, чтобы приходилось унизительным образом напрягаться, пытаясь встать, как из того хитрого устройства для пыток на Джексоне. Внимание к деталям, которое демонстрировал Грегор - или его персонал? - восхищало. Впрочем, они десятки лет имели дело с низкорослым Майлзом, прежде чем сюда запоздало заявился Марк. 

\- Тебя натаскивали на то, чтобы принять на себя роль императора, - неожиданно начал Грегор. 

Марк оцепенел. - Мне не нужна ваша работа! - выпалил он. Боже правый, последнее, чем ему нужно прямо сейчас - это сумасшедшие слухи о заговоре. В этом случае СБ никогда не выпустит его с планеты: что если он последует семейной традиции и вернется с армией? 

\- Знаю. - Грегор не выглядел встревоженным, и Марк позволил себе расслабиться. - Но твоя подготовка делает тебя одним из двух людей на планете, которых отчасти понимают, что за ответственность лежит на мне. 

Двоих? Ах да, конечно, его отец граф, бывший прежде Регентом Грегора. 

\- Я недавно... осознал, насколько поверхностным было мое обучение, сир, - опасливо заметил Марк. - Я знаю формы и церемонии, но лишь затронул поверхность тех трюков, что происходят за сценой. - Марк махнул в сторону крошечного смотрового оконца. 

Грегор понимающе кивнул при этой оговорке. - И все же. Ты обладаешь свойством, которого нет даже у графа Форкосигана. 

Марк вздернул бровь. - Я достаточно низенький, чтобы помещаться в этой комнате? 

Грегор рассмеялся. - Ты не барраярец. Ты не... не дышишь Империей. Насколько я знаю, ты считаешь нас всех психами - как и твоя мать. 

Как можно вежливо на это ответить? Не простым "да", это уж точно. - Я принимал присягу всерьез, - сказал Марк, сам удивленный тем, что он имеет в виду. Может, он еще не до конца насладился собственной фамилией, но одна мысль нарушить фамильное слово отозвалась сосущей пустотой в животе. 

\- Уверен, что это так, - отозвался Грегор, - но это не значит, что ты слеп. Ты способен дать мне перспективу извне. Инопланетную перспективу, но ничего не рубя сплеча и не делая скидок родному дому. И в то же время - перспективу изнутри, поскольку ты точно знаешь, каких поступков от меня ждут. 

\- Майлз тоже. И любой фор знает, - был вынужден заметить Марк. 

\- С другой стороны. Не с... не из этих сапог. - Грегор показал на свои ботинки. 

Грегор выпрямился и неожиданно резко подался вперед. - Марк, я люблю Майлза как брата. Но его с рождения приучали к тому, что одно упоминание о нем в роли императора - это нечто дурное. - Грегор сопроводил эти слова отвращающим деревенским жестом от сглаза, точно, как его изображал сам Майлз, и Марк хихикнул. - То, что он чуть было не скрылся с дендарийцами, этот принцип только укрепило. Это безопасно и мудро. Для всех. Но в этом смысле он запрограммирован никогда даже не представлять себя на моем месте. Что делает его превосходным советчиком и верным другом, но... не наперсником, которому можно довериться. Не говоря уж о его нервирующей привычке пытаться решить все проблемы. 

Минут Марк сидел, осознавая это различие. Верно, скажи при Майлзе, что ты хочешь сэндвич, и оглянуться не успеешь, как он уже послал на кухню. - Верно. Достаточно честно. Я к вашим услугам, сир. Счастлив сказать вам, что считаю вас психом, в любое время дня и ночи. Так чем вы хотели поделиться? 

Он хотел обернуть это в шутку, но Грегор встал, сгорбил плечи - Марк был готов поклясться, что низкий потолок имеет к этой позе весьма дальнее отношение, - и, сделав несколько шагов, выглянул в крошечное зарешеченное окошко в самом верху двери. 

\- Есть еще одна причина, по которой я тебя сюда позвал, - произнес он не оборачиваясь. - Я так понимаю, что твой... Сер Гален был любителем пыток. 

Марк сдался - он и не пытался проследить за извивами грегоровской логики. - Да, - ответил он - хотя не уверен. 

\- Он был тебе отцом. 

\- Более-менее. 

\- Иллиан дал мне слово, что эта комната не просматривается. Если хочешь довести задание Галена до конца, вот тебе идеальная возможность. 

Грегор не оборачивался. Марк сидел, не зная, что сказать. 

Минуту спустя Грегор произнес. - Значит, нет. - Его голос звучал устало. - Мой отец... принц Зерг. Тоже был любителем пыток. Даже профессионалом в этом смысле. - Тон у Грегора был кислый. 

\- Он... причинил вам боль? 

\- Нет. Я был слишком маленьким. Он предпочитал, чтобы его жертвы понимали, что испытывают. Самым унизительным образом. 

Марк со свистом втянул в себя воздух, наконец поняв. - О, да. 

\- Моя мать... была под защитой с тех пор, как родился я. - "Но не до того. Чертов Барраяр". 

\- Я должен сообщить тебе, что эта информация предельно засекречена. Твой допуск безопасности был соответственным образом... уточнен. Официально, мой отец - герой. 

\- И как вы это переносите? - полюбопытствовал Марк. Он понял, что Грегору, явно воспринявшему от графини ее стиль жестокой личной честности, нужно приоткрыть крышку и спустить пар. 

\- Это... надлежаще. - Грегор наконец обернулся, представ с Марком лицом к лицу. - Понимаешь, почему это должен быть ты? 

Марк моргнул. - Не совсем. Кто-то, знавший вашего отца... или Дув Галени, хотя не думаю, что ему понравится об этом говорить... 

Грегор покачал головой. - Мне нужен ты, чтобы сказать мне, похож ли я на них. Чудовище. Непригодное для правления. Ты поймешь и ты скажешь мне правду. Кто угодно другой может сделать лишь одно из двух. 

\- Вы не чудовище. 

\- Как ты можешь быть уверен? 

Марк встал и зашагал по комнате. Ничего, если он будет расхаживать? Здесь нет Куинн, которая бы его высмеяла. 

\- Потому что я уже убивал чудовищ. 

Грегор беспомощно пожал плечами. - Ты не знаешь этой неудовлетворенной досады. Фантазий, которые у меня порой бывают. Выхватить у одного из охранников нейробластер и выжечь лицо какому-нибудь несущему чушь идиоту-лорду, моему собственному чиновнику, который говорит мне, почему я не могу и не должен то или это. Ты не видел... я порой наблюдал за допросами и я, я этим наслаждался. Властью. Выдавливать из людей их тайны. Проклятье, даже я не знаю, на что способен. Как можешь знать ты? 

\- Так выясните, - предложил Марк. 

Грегор осекся. - Что? 

Марк придушил ухмылку. В первый раз за долгое время Грегор напомнил ему Майлза. 

\- Выясните. Вы говорите, что все время сдерживаете себя, осаживаете, потому что боитесь сделать что-то ужасное, так что вы не делаете ничего жуткого, чтобы проверить, есть ли это в вас. Я, - мрачно усмехнулся Марк, - в последнее время стал своего рода экспертом по душевным глубинам. Не буду притворяться, что этот вариант невозможен. Но если вы действительно хотите знать и не боитесь предстать с этой возможностью лицом к лицу... хватить осаживать себя. Попробуйте. И будете знать. Так или иначе. 

Грегор зло поморщился. - Да уж, мое самопознание доставит массу удовольствия тому бедолаге, которого я для этих целей выберу. Мы пытаемся, - Марк не понял, прозвучало ли это императорское "Мы", - больше не быть варварами. 

Марк глубоко вдохнул. 

\- Не с заключенным. Со мною. 

\- Что?! - снова не понял Грегор. 

На сей раз Марк не озаботился тем, чтобы спрятать усмешку. 

\- Уверен, вы слышали краткую версию случившегося со мною на Архипелаге Джексона. Это было плохо. Но как следствие происшедшего я... уникальным образом подхожу сейчас для того, чтобы впитать все то, что вы на меня вывалите. 

\- Мне не нужно мучеников. И твоя мать меня убьет, - раздраженно парировл Грегор. - А после всего, через что ты прошел, я не думаю, что стану ее винить. 

\- Это не ее дело. Думаю, она это понимает. - Учитывая этот пугающий родительский стиль: "бросили в воду, так тони или плыви". - Это будет только между нами двоими. Сир. 

Грегор помедлил. - Я думал, после того, как ты спас Майлза, ты уже вырос из необходимости все время себя испытывать? 

\- Вырос, - подтвердил Марк. - Не в этом дело. Полагаю... во мне есть нечто действительно уродливое, сир. Я узнал это на Джексоне. Но я не отвернусь от моих уродливых "я". Они помогли мне выжить. И было бы приятно знать... что они могут помочь еще кому-то, кроме меня. 

Грегор обдумал эту мысль, не отрывал взгляда от его лица, и наконец решительно кивнул. - Хорошо. Давай посмотрим, что получится. 

 

\------------------------------------  
Непоколебимо нелюбознательный охранник СБ принес требуемые предметы, даже не поведя бровью, и снова удалился. Марк хотел отправиться за всем сам, но Грегор сказал, что когда его гости посылают собственных посыльных, это запоминается и впечатляет куда больше, чем любое множество его собственных приказов, уж он-то знает. 

Марк странным образом стеснялся раздеваться. Он на самом деле никогда не делал этого сам. За него об этом всегда заботились громилы Галена или Риоваля, если он не был обнажен с самого начала. А это, в конце концов, император, он полностью одет и разглядывает его. Марк резко осознал, какие вялые мускулы у него на руках, бедрах, животе. Но Грегор не испытывал отвращения. Если он что и испытывал - то любопытство. 

\- Ты смотришься так непохоже на Майлза. Трудно поверить, что ты - его клон. 

\- Нет шрамов от иглогранаты, - огрызнулся Марк. 

\- Я не это имел в виду. Я хочу сказать... ты крепкий. Плотный. 

\- Спасибо, - мрачно буркнул Марк, но ему было приятно. - Как жаль, что у вас не ключей вот от этого, - Марк сменил тему и приподнял прикованные к стене клацнувшие кандалы. 

\- Наверняка потеряны во время генеральной уборки десятки лет назад. 

\- Ох, ну что ж. - Марк завел за цепь пару стандартных армейских наручников и прозаично защелкнул их на своих собственных запястьях. Для пробы подергался. - Это должно сработать, пусть не так соответствует атмосфере. Второй парой наручников он пристегнул лодыжку к ножке койки. Вторая, упакованная в гипс - наследство джексонианских похождений - была слишком толстой, чтобы ее пристегнуть. - Следите за свободной ногой. Я не собираюсь драться в ответ, но какие-то движения могут быть... инстинктивными. 

Он предусмотрительно вытянулся на койке и заставил себя не сжимать колени. Глупо беспокоиться о собственном размере в такую минуту. 

\- Тебе что, больно? - беспокойно спроси Грегор. 

Марк покачал головой и проворчал: - Холодно. 

\- Подушку хочешь? 

Марк усмехнулся своему императору снизу вверх. - Не сочтите за обиду, сир, но я сомневаюсь, что вы решитесь опустить эту чертову штуку. 

Грегор невольно испустил смешок. - Я просто тяну время. 

\- Слушайте. - Марк попытался поймать его взгляд. - Я могу начать... реагировать немного странно. Это мои... срабатывают мои защитные механизмы. Не беспокойтесь, но не развязывайте меня, пока я не отзовусь моим настоящим именем, хорошо? 

Очевидно, этого говорить не стоило. Грегор снова сгорбил плечи. - Не надо нам этого делать. 

Даже императора порой кто-то должен наставить на путь истинный, решил Марк. Опыт общения с Майлзом наконец-то принес добрые плоды. - Может и нет, но мы это делаем. Возьмите шоковую дубинку и идите сюда. - Пауза. - И подвиньте кресло, ради бога, прежде чем у вас ногу не свело. Вас мы мучить не собираемся. 

Грегор снова рассмеялся и сделал как сказано. - Мне однажды такой штукой досталось. - В голосе императора звучала почти гордость. Интересно, кто это посмел причинить ему боль? 

Это был определенно страннейший пыточный сеанс, даже учитывая обстоятельства: жертва давала палачу пошаговые инструкции. 

Второй же проблемой Марка было странное нежелание подсказать императору следующий шаг - произнести "пенис". Вместо этого он спросил: - Вы читали записи насчет моего... недолгого побега, в детстве? 

Грегор мрачно кивнул. 

\- Думаю, стоит начать с этой... процедуры. - Вот так оно звучало подходяще клинически. Куда уместнее, чем сказать "как насчет того, чтобы прижать эту штуку к моему члену, включить на максимум и не отпускать кнопки, пока я не вырублюсь или не взмолюсь о пощаде?" 

Марк тихонько спросил самого себя, не псих ли он, если предлагает подобное, но это не особенно его волновало. После безвременной кончины Риоваля он сделался восхитительно свободен от своих демонов. Это лишь давало ему шанс окончательно доказать, что величайший людоед - ничто в сравнении с тем, что он одолел. Кроме того, прошли уже недели, и Рёва начал разыгрываться. 

Грегор ужаснулся. - Лучше бы ты предпочел что-то менее ... персональное. 

\- Пытка, - терпеливо напомнил ему Марк. - Давайте. 

Грегор уселся и воззрился на него. Марк уже начал спрашивать себя, не стоило ли оставить руки свободными, чтобы сцапать эту чертову дубинку и с силой прижать к собственному члену - трахаться с пустым воздухом было как-то унизительно - когда рука Грегора наконец резко дернулась, он прикоснулся и включил контакт. 

\- Вот так? - беспокойно переспросил он. 

Марка выгнуло дугой - спасибо всем богам, массаж благодарных Дюрон избавил его от спазмов в спине, - и он закричал. 

Грегор моментально выключил ток и с извиняющимся видом уставился на Марка. - Ты в порядке? 

Разозлившись, Марк приподнял голову с металлической койки, чтобы поглядеть Грегору в глаза. Его сейчас слегка трясло - от напряжения, постэффекта электрошока и крайнего раздражения. 

\- Ну, разумеется, нет, сир: с шоковой-то дубинкой, которая уткнулась мне в член. А теперь включите чертову штуку и перестаньте задавать дурацкие вопросы. 

Грегор еще колебался. - Когда мне остановиться? 

Марк пожал плечами. - Когда будете уверены, что хотите этого. 

\- Ты говоришь совсем как твоя мать, - заметил Грегор. Уж такого замечания Марк ожидал в последнюю очередь. А потом он снова прижал кнопку, и Марк не ожидал больше ничего, кроме боли. 

Рука Грегора подобралась сбоку, нерешительно, точно боец, опасающийся поразить противника в голову. Тычок. Остановиться, с легким ужасом понаблюдать за дергающимся телом Марка. Еще тычок, чуть дольше. Остановиться. Бедра Марка дрогнули, когда он прижал сломанную ступню к холодной стене, чтобы беспорядочно ею не дергать. Хорошо бы руки были свободны, он удержал бы себя за ноги. Тело почти автоматически пыталось свернуться клубком, а у Грегора не было подручных, которые заставили бы его снова развернуться. Явный недосмотр. Грегор сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох, прижал шоковую дубинку к самой головке члена и поймал взгляд Марка. Тот нв мгновение восстановил контроль над собою настолько, чтобы успеть кивнуть. Но в этот раз, когда он орал, Грегор не отдернул руку. 

Рёва чудесно проводил время. Марк это предвидел. Даже несмотря на вопли, тот извивался со всем энтузиазмом, выкручивая тело Марка и подставляя взгляду все новые участки кожи, давая нервам время восстановиться - лишь для того, чтобы их снова оголили до мяса.... 

А вот чего Марк не ждал, так это участия Пыхтуна. Некая отдаленная часть сознания Марка подметила, что Риоваль и Гален подпортили его психику сильнее, чем он представлял себе. Он был бы готов поклясться, что в таких обстоятельствах эрекция невозможна, однако черт его побери, если Пыхтун не ухитрился ее добиться. Дурацкая штука болталась туда-сюда, красная и непристойно радостная, и Грегор тщательно изучил новый угол атаки. Рёва, конечно же, был в экстазе. Чем больше длина, тем больше боли. Лорд Марк наблюдал за этим издалека. Грегор выглядел... исследователем. 

"И не забывай, он полон спермы, это научит тебя..." - захихикал чей-то голосок в глубине сознания. Голос Галена. Только он это подумал, и Убийца заворчал. Осади, парень, он мертв. Грегор провел шоковой дубинкой вниз, к самым яичкам, и наблюдатель-Марк спросил себя, вырвется ли из его рта хоть слово. 

Грегор теперь улыбался, легкой, отсутствующей, завороженной улыбкой, точно мальчишка, разглядывающий муравейник. - Так больнее? - спросил он. 

Рёва тщательно обдумал этот вопрос после нескольких сравнительных тестов. - По-другому. Еще. - Точка под самой головкой была наиболее болезненна, но Марк не мог набрать достаточно воздуха и слов, чтобы сказать это. Он не привык так... присутствовать на сеансах Рёвы. Но он не мог оставить Грегора здесь одного. 

Улыбка Грегора сделалась чуть шире. - Вообще-то, этого я не планировал. Однако. - Он потянулся ниже и аккуратно перевел мощность на максимум. Рева радостно взвыл. 

\- Вырублюсь. Скоро, - ухитрился выдавить предупреждение Марк. 

\- А-а. - Грегор принял сказанное к сведению и выключил дубинку. Марк лежал, дергаясь в своих путах. Тогда, все еще мягко улыбаясь, Грегор провел дубинкой чуть дальше, пока она не коснулась складки анального отверстия. И включил ее. 

Марк взвыл. Даже Гален никогда не делал такого. Его скрючило. Рёва заурчал. А Пыхтун самым унизительным образом излил подтверждение своих странных вкусов на набитый живот Марка. Грегор продержал дубинку еще секунду, глядя, как Марк дергается в так кстати пришедшихся послешоковых конвульсиях, потом выключил. 

Марку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что трясет не его одного. Рука Грегора дрожала. Его пальцы разжались, дубинка упала на пол. Бледное лицо было влажно от пота. С низким стоном Грегор отпихнул кресло и, пройдя к двери, выглянул в окошко, точно его держали здесь против воли. 

\- Вот теперь я знаю. Я чудовище. - Голос Грегора был тих, задумчив, но обычно тот вел себя так сдержанно, что даже эта скромная мелодрама в его устах прозвучала странно. 

Собрать все тело вместе было словно марионетку потянуть за спутавшиеся ниточки. Язык Марка распух и двигался во рту с трудом. - Не чуд'вищ, - выдавил он. 

\- Как ты мог сказать такое? - возмутился Грегор. 

Марк изобразил кривую улыбку. - Чес'но? 

\- Смотри, что я сделал с тобой. 

Майлз видел весьма хорошо - насколько ему хватало небольшого роста, чтобы поднять голову. Белые полосы высыхали на коже. - Смотрите, а я приятно провел время. - Да, определенно, согласные в его речь возвращаются. 

\- Не в этом дело! 

\- Это я, - объяснил Марк. - Скажи я "стоп"... вы бы прекратили? 

Грегор глубоко вздохнул. - Не знаю. 

Марк кивнул, признавая это и прямо сейчас желая, чтобы тот не прекращал. - Синергин? - вопросил он жалобно. 

Грегор, стоявший от Марка так далеко, как только позволяло пространство камеры, точно встряхнулся и немедленно поднес инъектор к его шее. Хорошо бы у Марка была свободна рука - придержать его здесь. Кстати о... - Руки? 

Грегор без слов достал ключ и освободил Марка от наручников. Тот попытался схватить запястье Грегора, но пальцы должным образом не сжимались, и Грегор отвел руку, словно, наоборот, Марк пытался ее оттолкнуть. 

\- Нет. Оставьте. - Со второй попытки он ухитрился уцепиться за руку Грегора и прижать ее к своей груди. - Вот здесь. ОК. Видите? 

Грегор издал призрачный смешок. - Я не там тебя мучил. 

Марк провел рукою ниже, к паху, ойкнув, когда ладонь Грегора задела чувствительную плоть, но не дав тому отдернуть руку. - Нормально. И здесь. 

Грегор произнес угасающим, мучительным шепотом. - Мне это нравилось. Я... мне все еще нравится. Я такой же, как он. 

Рёва уже скрылся - куда-то в нору, где он обычно прятался. Не важно, его это вообще не касается. Марк сжал пальцы, заставляя ладонь Грегора болезненно сомкнуться вокруг пострадавшего члена. Сейчас его глаза приходились прямо на уровне брюк императора, и он отчетливо видел, как собственный член того дернулся, прежде чем он убрал руку. "Видишь?" успокоил он робкого Пыхтуна. "Не один ты получаешь здесь удовольствие". 

Марк сосредоточился на том, чтобы выговаривать слова четко. - А вы бы сделали это, если бы я не попросил? 

\- Нет! - Грегор замотал головой в судорожном отрицании. 

\- Теперь вы знаете. Насколько это приятно. Вы потащите меня обратно, если я скажу "нет"? 

\- Разумеется, нет. 

Марк с усилием сел и обмяк, привалившись к стене, доверившись, что она его удержит. Хорошая это штука, стены. - Тогда, бога ради, прекратите лупить себя за то, что один раз вы действительно получили удовольствие от своей власти вместо того, чтобы страдать под ее грузом. - Он позволил себе слабый смешок. - Лупите лучше меня. Всем это будет приятнее. 

Грегор прошел к креслу и тяжело в него опустился, словно колени его не держали. - Ты не ненавидишь меня? 

\- Слово Форкосигана. 

\- И ни о чем не сожалеешь? 

Марк осторожно повертел головой. Синергин действовал. - Ну... нам бы стоило взять подушку. 

Грегор закашлялся смехом. - Кстати об этом, мне стоило бы выбрать место с широкой кроватью поудобнее. 

\- Мне - получше разобраться с наручниками, - подытожил Марк. 

На губы Грегора вернулась едва заметная улыбка. - А мне - затолкать шокер поглубже. 

\- О-о. - Рёва с Пыхтуном вместе выпрямились и насторожились. Если они собираются теперь действовать слаженно, может, им нужно новое имя? По половинке от каждого? - Ага. Вы могли бы... сделать это. - Вдруг чертовски осмелев, Марк прибавил: - В следующий раз? 

Грегор отвернулся, не ответив сразу, и Марк пустился в болтовню просто, чтобы заполнить паузу: - Да, извините. Вы тогда спросили, но я не особо мог говорить. Вот здесь, - он показал, - больнее всего. 

Грегор обернулся и посмотрел на него. - Ты извиняешься? - с любопытством уточнил он. 

Марк пожал плечами, смущенный. - Вы же спросили, сир. 

\- И ты хотел помочь. - Грегор прилаживал вместе кусочки мозаики. - Не думаю, что понимаю. И что получил с этого ты? 

Марк пожал плечами. - Думаю... никогда прежде я не делал этого по собственному выбору. Или... выбору кого-то, кому я могу доверять. 

На лице Грегора на мгновение появилось странное выражение, которое Марк не мог истолковать. Он попытался резко встать, чтобы подойти к императору, но ноги еще не держали его вес, и с недостойным шлепком он рухнул на пол. - Ого, - произнес он рассудительным тоном, и оба фыркнули. 

Марк решительно разобрался в собственных конечностях и пополз к Грегору. Странное выражение с лица того исчезло, сменившись... удовлетворением? Марк мысленно сделал заметку. Ползти хорошо. Отлично. Это он может. 

Он завершил свой путь на коленях у ног Грегора. Дежа-вю, хотя однажды в кошмарном сне ему приснилось, что он на официальном представлении императору и совершенно голый. Ну, хоть сейчас на них никто не смотрит. - Сир, - официально произнес он, - я прошу о милости. 

Лицо Грегора посерьезнело. - Все, что в Нашей власти и не во вред Империи, лорд Марк. Мы, - на сей раз это было определенно императорское "Мы", - в большом долгу перед тобой. 

\- Не могу не заметить, что Ваша, э-э... ситуация не разрешилась до конца. - Марк показал туда, где эрекция натягивала ткань просторных императорских брюк, прямо перед его глазами. - Я хотел спросить, не позволите ли вы мне... послужить вам в этом вопросе. 

Грегор рассмеялся, его Императорское лицо расслабилось. - Лорд Марк, - официально ответил он, - я прошу и требую этого. 

Марк вздрогнул. Эта странная фраза что-то властно в нем пробудила. В этом эффекте не было вины ни Галена с Риовалем, ни даже Майлза. Трясущимися пальцами он теребил застежку брюк, пока Грегор не сжалился над ним и не извлек императорский член, направив его в губы Марку и придержав того рукою за щеку. Боже. 

Он принялся жадно сосать. Жадно? Обжора, и ты тут? Это что, заговор? Что-то вроде... дворцового переворота? Марк бы рассмеялся, но это значило прерваться. Боже благослови риовалевские уроки, подумал он без следа иронии. Тело знало, как это делать. Он сглотнул глубже, подавил рвотный рефлекс и волнообразными движениями горла принялся ласкать головку императорского члена. Грегор пах сандалом и был солоноват на вкус. 

Грегор застонал и откинул голову. Марк пожалел, что у него не свободна рука - погладить там, куда не доставали губы, - но обе руки ему сейчас требовались, чтобы хвататься за подлокотники и держаться прямо. 

\- Лорд Марк? - Голос Грегора был странным, словно шел издалека. 

\- Ммм? - переспросил он. Лизнуть. Пососать. Очень нежно сжать зубами - укусить императора во время минета было бы, наверное, государственной изменой. 

\- Ноги пошире. 

Озадаченный, но послушный Марк расставил колени пошире на каменном полу. Заметка на будущее, положить под колени подушечки. Грегор как бы нечаянно качнул ногой... и удар сапога пришелся по яичкам. 

"Не кусать, не кусать", отчаянно твердил себе Марк, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы удержать челюсть открытой и неподвижной, пока содрогается все остальное тело. 

\- Очень... квалифицированно с твоей стороны, - заметил Грегор, когда спазм прошел, а Марк перестал дрожать и цепляться за кресло. В его голосе звучало веселье. Марк удвоил усилия, он сосал отчаянно, словно мог вытянуть наслаждение из Грегора одною силой воли. Очередной пинок встряхнул и взорвал нервы Марка без предупреждения. Он заскулил, втянул в себя горячую плоть во рту сильнее, поспешил. Заполнить его, он так пуст... Марк чуть не расплакался от облегчения, когда Грегор кончил у него во рту. Он осторожно сглотнул. Даже тупейший СБшник заметит белые потеки на императорской одежде. 

Марк позволил себе осесть на пятки и дать дрожащим бедрам отдохнуть. Его слегка кренило, но вряд ли Грегор будет возражать. Марк уперся лбом ему в бедро. 

\- Это было... впечатляюще, - сказал Грегор. - У меня уже был раньше подобный опыт, конечно. - "С кем?" некстати задумался Марк. С его охранниками? С амбициозной форской девицей, того сорта, о которых Грегор говорил в их последнюю встречу - что на такой он никогда не женится? С проверенными Безопасностью шлюхами? - Но никогда с такой... настойчивостью. Можешь это отметить на будущее как часть твоих постоянных обязанностей. 

\- Да, сир. - Марк улыбнулся. 

\- Я заметил, что твои... усилия сделались энергичнее после того, как я тебя пнул. Так естественно, что мне пришлось это повторить. Интересно, это я обучаю тебя или ты меня? 

\- Э-э... обратная связь? - предположил Марк. 

Грегор рассмеялся. - И это возможно. 

Марк снова покосился на физиономию Грегора. Уже не такая зеленоватая. Но Марк лучше всех знал, что реакция может наступить позже и в самой неожиданной форме. - Сир? Вы... позвоните мне, хорошо? Когда вам потребуется с кем-то поговорить? 

Грегор поднял бровь. - Какого рода "поговорить"? 

Где-то в глубине сознания Марк припрятал этот невозможный ракурс - император заигрывает и кокетничает? - для дальнейшего обдумывания. Было чертовски жаль, что он никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не может обсудить этот вечер с Майлзом. Или с кем-то еще. Но сейчас он был предельно серьезен. - Вообще любого рода разговоры, сир. О вашем отце, об империи, о... и если вам когда-нибудь понадобится напомнить, что вы не больше чудовище, чем любой другой человек. 

Грегор улыбнулся. В таком почти расслабленном состоянии Марк его никогда не видел. - О, и может быть, чуть больше, - сказал он. - Но ты прав. Я контролирую себя, в этом и суть. 

Марк не мог не согласиться. - Хотелось бы мне остаться здесь, - тоскующе протянул он. 

Грегор склонил голову. - Почему? 

\- Здесь... безопасно. Я знаю, что я должен делать. Никто не причиняет мне вреда, - Грегор оценил это скептическим взглядом, но Марк настаивал: - И никому не могу причинить вреда я. 

Какой-то момент Грегор это обдумывал. - Принеси Нам шоковую дубинку, лорд Марк. 

Марк послушно пополз за дубинкой, закатившейся под койку, и вручил ее. Рёва под кожей аж вытянулся в предвкушении. 

\- Встань. 

С усилием, заставившим кресло скрипнуть, Марк поднялся на ноги, и на сей раз они его удержали, хотя бегать марафон в ближайшее время он явно не смог бы, даже если не считать сломанной лодыжки. 

\- Здесь, говоришь? - Мягкий как всегда голос Грегора совершенно не сочетался в шоковой дубинкой, направленной точно в то место, что Марк так услужливо подсказал ему чуть раньше. Он тогда вправду сошел с ума. 

Марк облизал сухие губы. - Да, сир. 

Первый раз в жизни недостаток роста хоть чем-то пригодился Марку: стоя перед сидящим императором, он смотрел ему глаза-в-глаза. 

\- На этот раз никаких оков. Ты будешь стоять неподвижно, потому что я так приказываю, лорд Марк. 

От страха сердце Марка отчаянно забилось. Здесь нет охраны. Грегор не вооружен - если не считать дубинки. А Убийцу всю его жизнь натаскивали на этого человека. Плюс нормальный инстинкт мужчины защищать то, что делает его нормальным мужчиной. И еще необходимость самоконтроля у человека с таким количеством личностей, что он сам не знает, что с ними делать. Грегор действительно понимает, на какой риск идет? 

Но это был не вопрос. 

\- Да, сир. 

\- Я тоже доверяю тебе, - произнес Грегор так тихо, что Марк задумался, действительно ли он это услышал или только вообразил. А потом Грегор нажал кнопку. 

Пальцы Марка сжались в кулаки, он затрясся и закричал - столь же от усилий не шелохнуться, как и от боли. Рёва, уже насытившийся ночным пиршеством, все же нашел место для сладкого, хотя Марк обнаружил, что даже так без участия Пыхтуна боль выходит сильнее. Конечно, он мог бы просто уйти и оставить Рёву получать то, что тому нужно, но Рёва никогда не был силен в самоконтроле, поэтому Марку обязательно надо было оставаться там, где он был. К тому же Марк смутно ощущал, что это означает сдаться. Дурацкая барраярская честь, в конце концов, оказалась заразной. 

Пол-минуты, две минуты, целая вечность прошла, прежде чем Грегор опустил шоковую дубинку. Он протянул руку и легко коснулся дрожащего тела Марка. 

\- Мне всегда нравились пухленькие, - сказал Грегор, непонятно к чему. Марк кивнул. Ему тоже - но сказать это тощему императору, как он подумал, было бы невежливо. 

\- И хорошо, что ты не родился девочкой. - Ха? А-а, паранойя Грегора насчет Дурных Форских Генов, все верно. Марк не видел в этом особой проблемы. С маточными репликаторами любые генетические проблемы устранялись еще до первого деления клетки. А "сукин сын" - это вряд ли наследуемое качество. Он нежно любит клонов, в конце концов, а они максимально генетически близки к тем ублюдкам-каннибалам, которые их сотворили. Но все это не его дело. 

\- Я вообще не рождался, - заметил Марк, все еще думая о репликаторах. Технически, девочка он или мальчик, тоже не важно, когда есть технология клонирования; хотя, похоже, никто на Барраяре этого момента не осознал. Нет никаких физических препятствий, чтобы ему с Грегором не обзавестись целым выводком детенышей прямо сейчас. Ну, не считая того факта, что ни один человек в здравом уме не доверит Марку даже цветка в горшке. И конечно, результатом этого стала бы гражданская война... Да плюс к тому, Марк уже встретил свою девушку. 

Грегор встряхнулся и вернулся в свое обычное состояние. - Вполне достаточно. Теперь можешь одеваться. Ты, должно быть, замерз. 

Марк начал одеваться торопливо, словно это был приказ. Грубая одежда - о чем, черт возьми, он думал, заказав себе белье из ткани, похожей на дерюжную мешковину? - была пыткой сама по себе, но Марк ухитрился привести себя в порядок, повернувшись к императору спиной в некоем приступе рудиментарной, в чем-то абсурдной, скромности. 

\- Знаешь, Марк... - раздался голос Грегора у него за спиной, задумчивый и мягкий. - В старые времена в армии для наказаний за дисциплинарные проступки пользовались освинцованными резиновыми шлангами. Я уверен, что парочка таких где-то здесь лежит... 

Марк судорожно втянул воздух. Майлз сейчас ответил бы что-нибудь умное и окольное, чтобы и понятно было, что он имел в виду, и произнести это можно было бы без смущения. Но Марк больше не был настолько Майлзом. 

\- Да, - отозвался он только, и подумал, что стоит добавить: - Пожалуйста? 

Может, отложить отъезд на Бету еще немного на потом?


End file.
